An Ocean of Roses
by Kime Tara
Summary: [Complete] [Sequel to RRML, VincentxTifa] Time to wrap up those loose ends! It's been two years since the end of RRML, and there's finally some calm and stability in Tifa's life. But by now, there's something in particular she's looking to change...
1. Chapter 1

**An Ocean of Roses**  
By kimetara  
Multipart  
Sequel to "Waves of Pain" and _Red Roses Mean Love_. References to "Petals" as a side story.

* * *

AN: My, it's been a while... Hard to believe I'm going into senior year of high school already, but the workload doesn't lie. Hmm...what to say... It's probably a good thing has altered the format of its uploaded stories and made it so difficult to edit, or else I'd be tempted to go through and revise the whole thing, and if I did that I'd _never _get around to writing this. p (And I'll accept the sudden lack of indents for the nifty new features. So many new stats, w00t!)

Ah, short explanation? Originally, I was going to make a sequel for this story, but as time went on I decided against it. In fact, for a while I considered just leave it be altogether, but after many insistent and encouraging reviews...I decided what the heck, I'd aim for a little more closure. (Yep yep, this is for all you guys who read and commented on RRML!) My memory's a tad fuzzy since it's been two years since I've worked on this story, so please forgive any errors of characterization, but I hope that with this I'll succeed in making the tale just a bit more satisfying.

* * *

****

Chapter One

"Vincent!" Tifa clambered up the stairs, her feet pounding relentlessly on the new wood. "Vincent!" she yelled again as she blew the door to his room open, a huge grin on her face. "Guess what!"

"What?" he inquired, his tone mildly intrigued. He was sitting in front of his computer, probably working on his newest novel. Tifa still found it amusing to think of Vincent as a sci-fi/fantasy author, but when it came to real life experience, she had to admit he was at the top of the field. She was rather glad he'd taken up writing too; Tifa suspected it helped him deal with his habit of brooding.

"Reeve just proposed to Marianna!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. "They're going to get married in a month! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Indeed." Vincent smirked dryly. "Considering their living arrangements for the past six months, I was beginning to feel concerned."

"Oh, pooh." Tifa propped a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean anything. We've been living together too, and we don't have any plans for marriage!" As soon as the words were out, she inwardly kicked herself. What a stupid comment to make... But she couldn't resist the quick glance at Vincent from the corner of her eye, the faint stillness of anticipation in her demeanor.

Taboo conversation topic #1: Themselves.

"No, we don't," he agreed, as smooth as ever, and Tifa inwardly deflated. Of course. Ever since that kiss in the Highwind two years ago, Vincent had been achingly platonic. Sweet, caring, thoughtful, reliable, stable, and totally detached from any sort of flirtation. "But the community relinquished their ideas about us long ago. Reeve and Marianna were still highly speculated about."

"Well, no need for speculation anymore," she replied decisively, forcing herself to ignore the sting in Vincent's words. Yes, to her knowledge all the rumors about her and Vincent had been extinguished. Even when he moved in with her a year ago--the mansion was becoming too much trouble to keep in good condition, and Vincent didn't want to waste the gil he had gathered--people didn't talk for long. She was kind, tough, survivor Tifa, and he was the polite, reserved, gentleman Vincent. Nothing interesting to see here, move along. "They just got the engagement period over with ahead of time. Now come on, we need to go look for a wedding present!"

"I'm working."

"You can take a few hours off to go shopping for a gift for one of our closest friends," she insisted.

"The wedding isn't for a month."

"But you know I hate waiting until the last minute."

"..." He sighed and half-reluctantly rose from his chair. "Very well..."

"Great." Tifa beamed, inwardly reveling about her power over Vincent. Alright, that sounded bad, but she liked the fact that he listened to her when with most people, he'd simply decline and turn away. She liked even more the fact that if she persuaded him enough, he would give in on almost anything. Of course, there were the mutually agreed taboo subjects, but that didn't matter very much. Not much at all. "Let's go!"

-----

He didn't mind leaving his work to go shopping with her. Not really, considering how particularly happy she seemed to be today. It was enough to simply watch her dart around, examining one thing after another with that excited expression on her face.

"I think basket will work beautifully, and these glasses are wonderful...we should probably throw in a picture frame just because it's tradition. Oh! I know, we could put in that photo from Marianna's birthday! I know they haven't seen that one yet, and I'm sure they'd love it," she chattered on, putting one thing after another in her shopping basket. "What do you think, Vincent?"

"It sounds fine. Here," he handed her an item.

Tifa gave him a puzzled look. "An electric razor?"

Vincent shrugged. "Please add it to the gift."

"Alright..." Her doubtful expression didn't lessen, but she dropped it into the basket. Vincent inwardly chuckled. There was no need to inform Tifa of the incident, but he was certain Reeve hadn't forgotten. And even if he had, it would still be useful.

"The wedding's going to be wonderful," Tifa chattered on as she browsed the isles, Vincent ambling along behind her. "Reeve's got connections everywhere, so we'll probably wind up seeing _everybody_- oh." She frowned. "I'm sure Scarlet will be there as well. Oh dear..."

"You will be fine," Vincent quietly assured her. "You are, after all, a dear friend of the groom and her superior."

"Right. But it's going to be awkward..." Tifa bit her lip and half-frowned. "Oh well. There'll be plenty of people, so maybe I won't run into her at all."

"Most likely," he agreed. "Are we finished?"

"I think so." She surveyed the contents of her basket, tucking her hair behind her ear to keep it from falling. "Yeah, this should be enough."

He nodded and turned to lead the way to the checkout lines, not missing the various glances thrown their way. It was normal, but he still found himself aware and ready. Old habits were difficult to break, and there were a few men in particular Vincent didn't care to have in Tifa's company. The more crude and leering few, to be exact. For a while, his mere presence was enough to discourage all but the most confident or stupid, but by now that effect had worn off. It was a fact he disliked immensely, since it made his job more difficult-

_And it means everybody knows she's not yours._

Vincent ignored Chaos. He knew very well she wasn't his. She had never been his, and most likely never would be. Nevertheless, even if it damned him to hell and back, he couldn't resist hoping...but that was unimportant. He had resigned himself to being her "best friend" two years ago.

He picked up the grocery bags, gave a nod to the cashier, and headed out the door and back to Tifa's home.

"Vincent, let me carry a bag," she insisted patiently as she walked beside him. He didn't reply. "Please?"

"There's no need." Vincent honestly wondered whether Tifa actually believed he would ever allow her to carry a bag if she absolutely didn't have to; his upbringing wouldn't allow it.

"I know, but-" she saw his expression and trailed off. "...okay," she gave in with an exasperated smile. "Why did you choose that grocery line?"

"What do you mean?" He knew what she meant.

"There was a much shorter line just three aisles away. Why not that one?" she clarified. For a moment Vincent deliberated whether to dodge the question or answer truthfully, then decided that answering honestly would do no harm.

"The cashier looks at you disrespectfully."

"...ah. I see." Tifa grinned at him in amusement. "I know, but I still think we ought to have used the shorter grocery line. As long as it's just looking, I don't care. Kind of got used to it while in the slums."

Vincent didn't reply with more than a fleeting, cryptic glance. He had nothing to say in response, and they were at her door anyway.

But next week, he still didn't lead her to the shorter grocery line.

-----

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid!" Tifa chirped brightly that morning as she cut Vincent's almost famous pancakes into bite-sized pieces.

"Congratulations," Vincent deadpanned before taking a bite of his omelet.

"Yes. And that means I'm going to be pretty busy..." she popped a slice of pancake in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed, "and so will you!"

"...what?" Tifa inwardly smirked. She knew that would get his attention.

"Come now Vincent, you didn't really believe that Reeve would forget to request you as a groomsman, did you?" she inquired innocently.

"I received no information implying otherwise," he retorted, just the slightest bit defensive.

"Ah, you should be hearing from him today. In about," she glanced at the clock, "ten minutes."

"What makes you so certain I will agree?" he challenged. Tifa gave him a look.

"...you wouldn't leave Reeve to deal with an entire wedding by himself..."

"He has other aides."

"But he's counting on you for support!" Her eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't you agree?"

Vincent took a sip of his coffee. "I'm not one for festivities."

Tifa nearly growled. "So?"

"...I do not wish to dampen the enthusiasm of those involved."

Oh. So it was the responsibility-pressure complex. Fine, she wouldn't be annoyed about his reluctance, but Tifa swore to herself she _would_ get him to come along. "Vincent," she began seriously, "I think everybody would love to see you there, and it'd be more of a mood-dampener if you didn't show. It's bad enough that not all of the group will be able to come, but those of us that can should be honored to take our special places in the wedding. We've saved each other's _lives_; it's only right that we accept being an important part of them."

Vincent averted his eyes, turning his head to gaze at the stained glass window. "'Not all of the group'?" he repeated.

Tifa paused. She knew Vincent must have been trying to stall if he said something careless like that. "Reeve has connections everywhere...except with Cloud."

"...of course."

The breakfast table suddenly became very quiet. Taboo conversation topic #2: Cloud.

"...I'm going to go finish the laundry," Tifa tossed out brightly and a wee bit desperately. "Have fun talking to Reeve!"

"Mm." He nodded once to show he heard her and continued eating his omelet. Tifa hastily stood and made her getaway.

-----

A cool breeze lifted the curtains in his room while strains of an acoustic guitar emanated from his computer. It was dark, night time with the lights off and the window open. He lay on his bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and the dark spots on his wall that indicated the presence of a painting or another accessory. From outside the window, a barking dog interrupted the guitar, then fell silent.

He wondered, was this the way Cloud had felt? When he was young and loved Tifa, did he feel this weight from being in the position of- no, that was incorrect. Cloud had never been Tifa's best friend. He had not, if Vincent's memory served him correctly, been a friend at all. He had been only an acquaintance, and an admirer.

Then during their journey, had he felt this way, unwilling yet grateful to be considered a close friend of hers? To know that he was so close, and yet so securely kept at an arm's distance? When he had been with Aeris, did he ever wish...

But that was unfair to the blonde, to imply that his love for Aeris was only partial. It was obvious that Cloud cared deeply for the Ancient, as he had never returned and Vincent could only assume he was still searching; it had been over half a year since the blonde had contacted him. Then again, even when Cloud did drop by, it was generally a short conversation consisting of how Tifa was doing, and then he was off again. And yet Vincent wondered...if he knew Tifa, how had he been able to throw her love away?

Then again, Vincent admitted to himself, he had always been the pining sort. Lucrecia called him a romantic of the heart and a brooder of the mind, far too prone to over-thinking and embedding himself in emotions better left behind. He hoped that Cloud would not follow down the same path.

Vincent hoped, too, that he was not walking towards the same road that he had followed a generation ago.

_You're an idiot_, Chaos muttered. _I will never understand this human penchant for trouble._

_Nor will I_, Vincent agreed. He had come to find that more often then not, he agreed with Chaos, which was at times rather frightening. Even so, the demon was clever enough, not to mention oddly practical and down-to-earth. _But it's something I cannot help._

Chaos smirked. _Finally admitting that you're human, Vinny dear?_

Vincent exhaled and rolled onto his side. _Is it so much of an insult to think of me as a demon?_

_No, but it's stupid, and prefer my containers to be intelligent._ He- It- Chaos shifted restlessly. _...although_, he admitted, _I may not be around for much longer._

That gave Vincent a pause. It was true he had been sensing less and less of his other three counterparts, but Chaos had always existed strong and well in his mind. _Why?_

A mental shrug. _The three brainless entities are fading, why not me too? What, you're actually going to miss me? _Chaos cooed mockingly. _How sweet. You really are an idiot._

_Indeed._ The corner of his mouth quirked in a wry smile. _It will seem strangely empty if you go._

_Yeah, well, at least you won't be making out with an audience_, Chaos snorted derisively while projecting the image of him and Tifa being...very busy. Vincent froze in embarrassment and gaze Chaos an angry mental lash, to which the demon merely laughed. _No wonder life enjoys playing with you. You make it too easy._

_Go to sleep_, Vincent snapped.

_Certainly... _Chaos replied coyly, before recreating the scene with Cloud in Vincent's place and fleeing. _Nighty night!_

Vincent closed his eyes, forcefully quelling the sickness in his stomach from the detailed imagery he'd been provided to think about. Him miss Chaos? Never.

-----

Midway into the night, Tifa sleepily padded down the hallway and peeked inside Vincent's room. He was fine, good. She and Cloud had set up this system years ago when they discovered how often nightmares visited Vincent. They seemed to have quieted down lately, but then again, Tifa hadn't caught Vincent talking to himself for a while either. Maybe he and Chaos were finally getting along...not that she would know.

Taboo conversation #3: Chaos.

She withdrew and stumbled back to her own bed.

* * *

AN: As always, reviews of any flavor are welcome. ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**An Ocean of Roses**  
By kimetara  
Multipart  
Sequel to "Waves of Pain" and _Red Roses Mean Love_. References to "Petals" as a side story.

* * *

AN: Alright, I have a few complaints for this site.Besides the fact that my paragraphs are no longer indented, why can I not have two double spaces? Why am I limited to a horizontal line, which I dislike placing actually _in _the story due the fact it seems far too harsh a divider? I know HTML, I can format it manually myself if you really want me too, just let it work properly! ...meh.

By the way, thank you to everybody who reviewed and told me that my writing's improved. I'm glad ithas, and I assure you,although I haven't beenwriting fanfiction lately, I _have_ been writing continuously in some manner or another (mostly by RPing). So don't worry, I won't be putting down the pen any time soon!

* * *

****

Chapter Two

Tifa stealthily crept through the house, up the stairs, and slipped into Vincent's room. She hadn't even stepped a whole foot in before he turned to look at her, but the expression on his face was worth it.

"What do you think?" she asked brightly, hands clasped in front of her as she waited. She didn't want to let on her nervousness by acting fidgety, so Tifa stood patiently as Vincent took in the Renaissance stain dress, ice blue and floor-length, with a heart-shaped locket around her neck and a pear-cut crystal on her bosom. It took all her self-control not to grin at his for-once-obvious gawking.

Still, she couldn't keep herself from talking. "We wanted something pretty, but not so much it'd risk detracting from the bride's gown, so we chose this and decided to keep the halter top." She lifted a hand to touch the removable fabric. "Just incase."

The movement seemed to startle Vincent out of his shock, and he finally met her anticipatory eyes. "You look beautiful. Stunning." He stopped, probably aware that he'd just been redundant. Tifa couldn't have beamed any brighter if the news had just announced that world peace had gone into effect.

"Thank you." She lowered her eyes the floor in an attempt to be modest, but her tone and smile easily gave away her delight. "It's a good thing they came in early, since Yuffie's needs a few alterations, but that shouldn't be a problem. Oh! And your tuxedo should be coming in within the week too, right?"

"Yes..."

"Perfect." Okay, now she was babbling like an idiot, time to make a graceful exit. She smiled again--she couldn't stop--and began to shuffle out of his room. "I'll leave you to your work then. See you at dinner!" Tifa gave him a little wave and ducked out, still beaming. Even though she knew she ought to feel guilty for interrupting, she loved it when she managed to snatch his attention so thoroughly...and it was the first time in a while she felt as if he saw her as a female, not a friend. It made her feel fantastic.

Did Tifa have a crush on Vincent Valentine? Oh yes. And when she began dropping hints about it to Marianna, the girl had exclaimed, "About time too! I was worried you'd be moping and single forever, and I'd always be stuck with guys asking me for your number!"

And then Marianna proceeded to tell Tifa that she ought to tell Vincent and hook up immediately, much to Tifa's amusement. After all, Vincent had been wonderfully platonic for all this time; how was she supposed to expect that his feelings for her would suddenly revive? Considering what had happened before... She touched the light scar on her shoulder and sighed. Considering what had happened before, if there was any chance at all, she'd have to initiate it. Vincent would never do anything of the sort after _that_ event.

_Maybe at the wedding_, Tifa told herself. _After the ceremony and the reception dinner... _She could do this. She would do this. She had promised herself already that she would never again place herself in the position of wondering: If I had told him, would he have stayed...?

But she'd do it in about three weeks from now, when she wasn't so busy going shopping, helping to make invitations, and aiding with the decorations all on top of her regular job. Yeah.

-----

_Chaos. You have a photographic memory, correct? _

Let me guess, you want to see her in that dress again?

Please.

What do I get out of it?

I asked kindly. If you wish, I could search through your mind instead.

_Using coercion tactics, eh? That's the bloody, lowdown ex-Turk I know... _

Certain situations call for extreme measures. Now, the memory?

Fine, fine, you obsessed maggot. Here. Go draw it out and make it a photograph.

Lovely idea, but unfortunately I am no artist. Thank you.

...you're creepy.

Again, thank you.

-----

"Tiiiiifa!" Yuffie shrieked, hopping up and down madly in the midst of the crowd around the Highwind. "Viiiinny! Heyyyy! Over here! Out of my way, you stupid people, I'm the Mistress of Wutai!" Yuffie impatiently shoved, kicked, and scrambled her way through the masses to arrive at the foot of the airship's ramp. "Yo, you old geezer! Hi Shera! What took you guys so long?" she demanded, nearly climbing up the ramp after them to rush up their good-byes.

"Sorry, Yuffie," Tifa laughed as she hurried down. "There was a complication with a storm around Nibelheim; you know how it gets in the spring. But we still have two weeks left."

"Yeah, but you've got so much to do! Come on, Shera!" Yuffie grabbed the wrists of the two women and dragged them off. "Marianna's been driving me crazy, ordering me around here and there! We've got the bridal shower to throw, and the bachelorette party to give, _and_ the wedding to make all nice and fancy-"

"Yuffie, dear, don't worry," Shera reasoned as she was pulled away. "Marianna's sister has already arranged the bridal shower, and the bachelorette party is just going to be a day at the spa since it's such short notice. The decorations and food for the wedding has all been ordered. We just need to practice and make a few check-ups to stay on top of everything."

"Oh yeah? Well tell that to Miss Bride-to-be," Yuffie grumbled, slowing only enough to keep them from smacking into any more random people. "I've been running around _everywhere_!"

"-excuse me, sorry- You've only been here a few days though," Tifa commented in between apologies to the people she'd been forced to run into.

"And your point is?"

"...Marianna can't be freaking out _that_ badly..."

"Tifa," Shera spoke kindly even as she managed to avoid tripping over somebody's mutt, "it's her wedding. She's probably frantic."

"Oh. Okay."

-----

Meanwhile, back on the ramp of the Highwind, Vincent and Cid had just been greeted by Reno and Rude.

"Hey, guys," Reno waved a hand and casually made his way over. "Glad to see you made it. We've got a car ready for down the block, so let's get going."

"Hey, you flaming jackass, what's got the brat so worked up?" Cid casually replied as he leaned against the ship. Reno shrugged.

"Hell if I know. Let's get going though, Reeve wants you guys to check our your tuxes."

"Very well." Vincent paused and eyed the current Turks. "Are you also part of the ceremony?"

"Pffft." Reno smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "As if we'd be stuck with boring jobs like that."

"We're the heads of the security for the wedding," Rude explained. Reno nodded.

"That's right, you guys. Your lives are in our hands."

There was a moment of silence for that idea to sink in.

"...yeah, just stay !#$)ing sober," Cid grumbled. Reno gave him a cheeky thumbs up.

"Aye aye, captain, leave it all to us! At least until the reception's over; then you guys are on your own. Now," his tone took on a brisk professionalism. "This way to the car, please."

-----

In the flurry of preparations, two weeks turned to one week turned to one day, and before she knew it Tifa found herself at the rehearsal dinner, admonishing Cid and Barret not to drink too heavily (even if it _was_ the toasting party, they were going to be in a wedding tomorrow!). And then...the wedding day.

She helped dress Marianna ("You look perfect! No, I'll pick that up for you, don't risk your headpiece coming out."), seated incoming guests (it wasn't a terribly large wedding, since neither Reeve nor Marianna wanted to attract huge media reports, but there were still plenty of guests), recovered the ice sculpture ("Are you _sure_ you checked the basement freezer?"), and basically ran about and socialized as much as possible (she saw Scarlet across the room, but they both went out of their way to avoid each other, so no harm done). By the time the wedding actually rolled around and she was walking down the aisle, one of Reeve's old company friends walking down at her side, Tifa was exhilarated and breathless. She smiled through the entire ceremony.

In fact, by the time the dances rolled around she was happy and bold enough to grab Vincent's hand and pull him out there with her. It was, after all, customary and polite for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to dance together after the first dance!

"Loosen up, Vincent," Tifa whispered giddily. "Didn't you practice for the past week?"

"A little." A little her foot. She knew Vincent would have practiced dancing until he could do it in his sleep, he was so concerned about messing up other people's special occasions.

"Then just relax! You've done wonderfully throughout the entire wedding," she chided him, grinning mischievously. He had naturally been as refined and respectful as ever, winning the approval of many of the older ladies. "In fact, you don't even need to dance well in order to gain further appreciation. Many of these ladies are single women, you know."

"Ah... In that case, I shouldn't disappoint them with a sub-par performance," Vincent murmured, an answering smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. Tifa never stopped appreciating being able to see the lower half of his face.

Of course, after _that _declaration she had no chance. Vincent skillfully took control of the dance, and she was swept into following his steps across the ballroom floor.

-----

Rude stood guard at the door of the reception hall, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to the cheery music and kept an eye out for any strange intruders. With nearly all of the strongest fighters in the world present, he didn't worry too much, but you never knew.

"Yo, Rude," the communicator in his ear buzzed. "There's somebody coming down your way. You might want to give him a personal escort; I'll cover your post." Reno, up in the video rooms with the surveillance cameras.

"What are you talking about?" he responded, puzzled.

"You'll see. Here he comes!"

A young man, the most famous and yet unknown man in the world, turned the corner and walked down towards the door. "Excuse me, Rude," his soft, but definitely male voice announced, "I'd like to be allowed in."

His hair hadn't gotten any less wild, Rude noted absently to himself. "Hello, Cloud."

"Hello."

"Do you have an invitation?"

Cloud shook his head. "You know I don't, but I'm pretty sure it's okay."

Rude nodded. "We've got men set up along the way. I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

-----

Vincent was actually enjoying himself. In fact, truth be told he was enjoying himself immensely. The dull roar of background chatter, the soft lighting, the music, the dance, even the woman in his arms--it was ironic, but this was the surrounding he was comfortable in. This was what he had been trained for, as back then, a Turk was still a respected guest at a social function. Besides, it was easy to get lost in the crowds here, to become just one of many with a lovely partner in his arms. As he told her before, she was absolutely stunning, and with her simple jewelry and elegant hairstyle... Well, Vincent was adamant about informing the male crowd that she was already taken care of with all those subtle signs she missed and the other men didn't. And some of them not so subtle... (the glares he'd given to those two college students discussing her cleavage came most predominantly to mind).

Naturally, that didn't mean he was any less alert. He kept a casual scan and track of all the guests present and an evaluation of the security of the room, which was a high as possible for this sort of gathering. When the music ended, he courteously guided Tifa off the dance floor and towards Elmyra, where she easily became engrossed in a conversation. Vincent furtively slipped away.

"Welcome to the party," was his low greeting to the newest guest.

Cloud started and whirled around, then grinned. It wasn't quite heartfelt. "Hey, Vincent. As observant and stealthy as ever, I see... How has everything been going? You looked as if you were enjoying yourself."

_He's back, he's back again..._ Chaos sang and sniggered. Vincent shrugged. "All is as to be expected. And you? Are you still searching?"

Cloud paused, then shook his head. "No."

Vincent waited, but when Cloud didn't elaborate he didn't press for details. "I see. I'll leave you to enjoy the festivities."

"Wait." Vincent paused reluctantly, already sensing that sick turmoil in his stomach beginning to rise. "Do you know where Tifa is?"

He knew it. He knew it, but that didn't stop the cold glare he turned on Cloud, their former leader and guide to the ends of the earth. "_Now_ you wish to speak with Tifa?"

Cloud winced, but he hadn't stood up to Sephiroth due to a weak will. "Yes. I'm sorry, Vincent, and she especially deserves my apology. Besides, we...need to talk."

"If you wish to speak to her so desperately," Vincent replied curtly, "find her on your own. This is not a large gathering."

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "I'm not desperate," he objected, mystified. "Why do you get that impression?"

Sometimes, it was good to have a reputation of being cryptic. Vincent merely gave Cloud a glance and disappeared into the masses, safe in the certainty that his lack of response would simply be chalked up to typical Vincent-y behavior. Because in truth, he didn't have an answer for Cloud.

Cloud was not desperate. Cloud was regretful, quiet, and determined, but not desperate. That was an adjective that belonged to Vincent.

"Rude," he imposed himself in the Turk's path to the door, "I will aid in guarding this party."

"...sure. Follow me," Rude replied simply and continued on.

Outside the ballroom, the doors muted all sound to nothing but a hum of noise, and Vincent and Rude took up guard positions on opposite sides of the hallway.

"...I'm guessing you saw Cloud," Rude finally commented.

"Yes."

It's amazing how much can be said in six words.

-----

As instructed, Cloud set out to find Tifa himself. He wasn't the least bit surprised or angry with Vincent's demeanor; he had left Tifa fully of his own accord, and so he deserved to find her fully of his own accord. In a way, Cloud wholly agreed.

It always surprised him to see Vincent nowadays though. Somehow, deep in the back of his mind, he expected Vincent to still be wearing those strange clothes and acting just as he had before. In two years, he'd gone from metal-toed boots, black army wear, and the red cape to black dress shoes, slacks, and white or crimson dress shirts. The bandanna was gone too, replaced with a simple ponytail. And to see him dressed up in a tux, surrounded by a crowd of people and listening to girls swooning over him...the difference was mind-boggling. (Not to mention Cloud was still unused actually seeing Vincent's jaw.)

The fact remained that everybody had changed. He'd been gone for so long, he could see clearly how Yuffie had matured into a young woman (lady was still perhaps too strong a word), the lush mane and powerful physique Nanaki had developed, how both Cid and Barret had become clean-shaven, how much Marlene had grown up... Time stood still for no one, not even the Savior of the Planet.

Cloud didn't regret the choice he made, but sometimes...sometimes he couldn't help but wish there had been no choice at all.

* * *

AN: As always, reviews are lovely and well-appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

**An Ocean of Roses**  
By kimetara  
Multipart  
Sequel to "Waves of Pain" and _Red Roses Mean Love_. References to "Petals" as a side story.

* * *

AN:  
To Cendrillo: Aye, I agree that the pace of the last chapter felt a bit rushed, which is something I rather regret...but I know that if I hadn't rushed it, I would have wound up sitting here detailing all three weeks, and then this would no longer be a short little piece but another lengthy multi-part (though on the upside, I would've learned a great deal about marriages). A significant extension in length would have meant it'd likely take months to complete with my current load of schoolwork, which would have defeated the purpose of this fanfic--to wrap RRML up tidily and concisely. (At the moment, school and writing are having a tug-of-war over my soul. I regret to say school is winning.) I'm sure there was probably some wayof moving the story up three weeks without feeling rushed or producing a plethora of chapters, but my writing ability isn't quite up there yet.

As for the symbols, when I first played through FFVII those were what I saw, so it's just what I naturally associate with Cid...and I find them more amusing, while curse words in light-hearted situations seem to stand out jarringly or sail right over. Ah well, matter of opinion, and I do hope it didn't bother you to the extent that it lessened your enjoyment. If so, then I'm very sorry, and with luck this chapter will serve you better!

* * *

****

Chapter Three

He slipped through the crowd as well as to be expected of a skilled mercenary, pausing twice to offer his congratulations to Reeve and say hello to Nanaki. Neither were surprised to see him, but both were pleased, which he appreciated. Barret, Cid, and Yuffie, although much easier to find, were better off being saved until later. Cloud didn't want a big fuss over his entrance until he had finished what he came here to do.

There she was, chatting with...Barret and Elmyra. Shoot. Cloud frowned to himself and wondered how he was supposed to drag her away from them without being seen, but to his astonishment, she turned and looked right at him. He recovered after a moment though, and gave her a brief nod before heading to a more secluded corner.

It took a few moments, but she eventually joined him. "Hello, Cloud," she greeted him evenly.

"Hey." He glanced at her and quickly took her all in--she looked gorgeous, in that dress and her hair styled in an artful bun and waterfall--then looked away. Automatically, his hand rose and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ah...how've you been, Tifa?"

"Okay. What about you?" She eyed him, and Cloud nearly winced again. He'd changed too, though not exactly in the best manner.

"I've been alright."

"That's good." Her tone was neutral, and he didn't know whether she believed him or not. Cloud guessed it didn't really matter.

"...how'd you know I was here?" he finally asked, just to break the silence.

"I saw you talking to Vincent."

"Oh." Silence again. Alright, this wasn't going anywhere. Cloud took a deep breath, straightened, and turned to look his dearest friend in the eye. "Tifa, I'm sorry," he rushed out before he could lose the nerve. "I'm sorry for leaving you without telling you and not visiting the entire time I was gone." There, it was said. He'd done what he needed to do, now just to accept the consequences.

She peered at him for a moment, then turned away to watch the dance floor. "It's okay. I got over it a long time ago, and I'm glad you dropped by to speak to Vincent a few times while you were gone," she replied quietly. Neutrally. "At least then I didn't worry so much."

Cloud waited.

"...but at first it really hurt," she continued, her right hand creeping up across her midsection to grasp her elbow. "It hurt that you would visit Vincent, and Cid, and Yuffie, but not me. It hurt when Nanaki would mention that you dropped by, or Barret told me he chewed you out for leaving. And when Reeve would carefully, gently mention that you visited a week ago...it was painful, to know that you'd see them but you wouldn't see me," she finished with a soft, sad smile.

Verdict: guilty.

"Tifa..." he protested, wrapping his arms around her in a helpless hug, one she didn't return. "It's not that I...I wanted to visit you, but..."

"I know." She tilted her head back to look up at him. "I figured it out when everybody told me that you'd asked them the same thing: how I was doing. At first I thought they were lying, but then everybody started getting angry about it, and I decided it had to be true." Tifa chuckled affectionately, remember the fit Yuffie had pitched. "So, did you find who you were looking for?"

Gods, he loved this woman. He hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her hair, smiling when she finally returned the embrace. "Yeah. I saw her again in the Ancient Forest, and...I'm content now."

"That's good," she repeated, and by mutual consent they let each other go. Cloud suddenly smirked.

"By the way, I saw you dancing with Vincent. You two totally dominated the floor."

Tifa smiled. "Thank you."

"When did you guys hook up?" he inquired casually. Tifa flushed.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted. Cloud chuckled.

"I guess my congratulations are a bit premature. Go and ask the guy to marry you, right now. I'll bet you a million gil he says yes."

"You're an idiot," she scolded, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. "Vincent and I are not-"

"Tifa." He used _that _tone, the one that always succeeded in grasping attention, especially hers. Sure enough, she reluctantly stopped arguing and met his eyes. "You know I'm on the oblivious side of romance. If _I _can see it, it's there."

"...then why can't I tell?" she protested gently, her eyes skimming once again over the floor.

"You haven't been away like I have," he stated matter-of-factly. "Trust me, whenever I come back, it hits me like a slap across the face. Besides," Cloud leaned down to whisper in her ear, "do you have any how many rumors I hear about you two? The top catches of the year _living_ together?" he teased. "If I didn't know you better, by now you'd be secretly married, had three illicit affairs, and been pregnant at least once."

"_What_!" Tifa yelped. Cloud shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure. You didn't really think you guys would escape the world's notice just because you're holed up here in Nibelheim, did you?"

"But...but..." she sputtered in pure indignation. "That's the most ridiculous nonsense I've ever heard!"

"I agreed, at least until I walked into the room. Then I decided a secret marriage wouldn't be too implausible." He smiled at her and watched the expressions fly across her face, but in the end he knew she'd trust him. She had always trusted him. "I think Vincent ditched the party when I came in, though. Might want to check outside."

"..." Tifa took a deep breath, then nodded and smiled back at him. "Thanks. See you after the reception?"

"If Barret doesn't kill me," he replied wryly. "Good luck."

She half-frowned at him, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before making a beeline through the crowd to the exit. With mixed emotions, Cloud watched her leave. It was funny, how a guy could feel depressed and content at the same time, but he guessed that was just how it goes. He had always known that if he didn't grab her when the opportunity passed by, the chance would go to somebody else. Kind of ironic how he'd watched and watched for that moment all through his childhood, then had it go soaring over his head.

Ah well, she was happy and he was, for the most part, happy. Besides, Cloud didn't feel ready for a new relationship yet. And when he thought back to those leaf-green eyes...well hey, what was wrong with the single life? He'd keep on traveling and helping out with reconstruction, and if the wind blew a new love his way, he'd deal with that when it came. Whatever his personal guardian angel decided.

And _now_ he could go chat with Cid, Yuffie, and Barret. In that order. He'd been kidding when he quipped about Barret killing him, but no need to take unnecessary chances.

-----

Tifa peeked past the door before slipping into the hallway, already feeling nervous. But! She had decided to do this weeks ago, even without Cloud's encouragement, and with it she had absolutely no excuse whatsoever. Besides, she felt so...so...light. It was such a weight lifted off of her, to know that she and Cloud were okay again. If she could smooth things out with _Cloud_, she could definitely talk to Vincent!

Even if it was about one of the three subjects they'd tactfully avoided for the past two years... Butterflies rose in her stomach again, and she could feel her ankles shaking in her high heels. But she would do this. She promised herself she would.

...if she could find him, that is. The hallway appeared to be completely deserted.

_Oh well_, she thought to herself. _Cloud did say to check outside..._ Tifa began to walk briskly to the front gardens, all the while admiring the cleanliness and design of the building. The fine carpeting, the paintings on the walls, the vases in their little alcoves... Reeve really went all out- Oh, there was Rude up ahead.

"Hi, Rude!" she called cheerily. He nodded in response.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah...actually, do you know where Vincent is?"

Rude considered the question. "...try out in the front."

"Thank you." She smiled and kept walking, inwardly pleased that she'd managed to guess his location correctly. Well, she hadn't found him yet, but if Rude suggested he was there then there was a 99 chance he was there!

-----

Reno, by the way, was watching the entire drama unfold from the video room. Vincent sulking off, Tifa's encounter with Cloud, and now Tifa seeking Vinny-boy out. Pretty soon, he'd be watching their meeting in the gardens, and depending on how it went Reno was seriously considering making a movie. C'mon, a sappy film about the Saviors of the Planet, with the Saviors of the Planet actually _in _it during the climax? It'd be a box-office legend!

He grinned wickedly. "And they ask me why I love this job."

-----

It was safe in the shadows of the gardens, hidden by the trees and the fountain. The scent of spring flowers was heavy in the air, too fragrant for his liking but there was little to be done about that. Only a quarter moon shone tonight, and Vincent was certain that if allowed, he could stay concealed for the rest of the evening. But she was looking for him, and he knew very well how it felt not to find somebody you were searching for. No matter how much he wished to stay hidden, he would have to reveal himself.

"...be careful. You're going to ruin your hair if you continue to dodge about trees in that manner," he spoke aloud before dropping from his tree branch to the ground beside her.

"There you are, Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed, completely ignoring his warning about her hair. "Why'd you leave the reception?"

"I...needed a little fresh air," he replied carefully. "And you?"

"I came looking for you, of course," she chirped a little too brightly. Vincent lifted an eyebrow, her underlying nervousness not lost on him. She wasn't behaving at all as he expected, but that was nothing new. "Um..."

"...would you care to sit down?" he asked at last, growing steadily more concerned as he watched her struggle to speak.

"Yes, please." Vincent promptly led her to the nearest bench, removed his jacket and placed it over the stone, then motioned for her to sit down on top of it, which she did far too quickly for his liking. He warily joined her. _This_, he muttered to himself, _is going to be either extremely good or extremely bad._

_And we know which one you're betting on!_ Chaos butted in gleefully. Vincent didn't understand why he was cursed to live with something that took pleasure in his pain, but at this moment, he didn't much care. He firmly and forcefully shoved the demon out.

Now that they were both sitting, Vincent waited again as he watched Tifa fidget and play with her hair, then adjust her bracelet, then go very still as if aware she was fidgeting and attempting to stop. It was enough to make _him_ edgy.

"...yes?" he finally prompted when he deemed the silence had gone on long enough.

"I talked to Cloud," she burst out breathlessly. "He seems to be doing fine, although he looks too thin and a bit ragged, but we straightened everything out between us."

"..." Vincent literally felt his throat constrict. What was he supposed to say to that?

"And...um..." Tifa took a deep breath, "he suggested that we talk about...our relationship. Yours and mine, I mean," she hastily clarified. "But I've been meaning to talk to you about our relationship for a month, it's just that he suggested that I do too-"

"For a month?" he interrupted harshly. It was out of character for him to interrupt while somebody else was talking, especially Tifa, but she had been thinking about leaving him for a month? And what was Cloud doing, encouraging her to talk to him about them?

"Yes," she admitted, looking up at him in surprise. "Why does that make you angry? I know it's a long time to wait, but it's hard, talking to you about something we normally avoid discussing..."

"Of course. It's nothing, please continue." Be calm, kind, and understanding.

Unfortunately, Vincent was not a generally calm, kind, or understanding person. He was generally a brooding, cold, and reasonable person, and this was pressing past reason. Certainly, he'd been increasing his receptiveness and warmth over the past two years, but a lifetime was still a lifetime to have a particular personality.

"...okay. Well, you see..." She paused. "I think that I..." Pause again. "I would like it if..."

"If you and I removed ourselves from each other's lives so you would be free to return to Cloud," Vincent finished bitterly for her. Tifa blinked and gaped at him in shock.

"What! No!" She bolted up from the seat and planted her hands on her hips. "Do you really think that after all this time I'd want to just run off with Cloud the moment he returns?" she demanded furiously.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise," Vincent snapped heatedly as he too, rose from the bench. Did he mention he had a bit of an issue with righteous anger?

"Why you-" she stomped her foot in frustration, forgetting she was wearing high heels, and promptly lost her balance. "Whoa!"

Naturally, Vincent caught her as she fell, the reflex long-engrained and well-practiced. He held her arms coolly in front of him, waiting for her to stand on her own feet and let him move away. Tifa did so almost immediately and spun to face him, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment, and...she was crying?

"You!" she declared, shoving a finger in his chest, "are among the stupidest, most self-centered men I know!" With that, she stalked off as quickly as three inch heels would allow, leaving Vincent speechless.

_...she's right you know_, Chaos commented lazily. _I told you you were an idiot._

_Shut it._ At his ferocity Chaos slinked away, and Vincent gave up trying to understand her behavior and stalked after her. He wasn't sure whether to be wrathful or crushed, but either way, this conversation was not over.

-----

_Stupid men_, Tifa raged as she stormed through the gardens, tempted to simply kick down the nearest row of hedges. "All idiotic, presumptuous, self-centered-"

"And how, exactly, am I self-centered?" a cool voice cut her off as Vincent smoothly stepped out from behind her and blocked her way. Tifa clenched a fist and resisted the urge to knock him down. She wasn't done venting yet!

"You and your eternal moping! Whenever something happens, you always assume it's bad, and what's more," she accused, "you always have to think that you're either the cause or the victim! I have never met a more _arrogant _person in my life!"

"And yet, I am the victim," he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Simply because you feel guilty for what you wish to request of me-"

"_I_ feel guilty!" she exploded and nearly stomped her foot again, but she resisted, settling for furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. "How dare you! You don't even know what I was going to say. In fact," she seethed, "you jumped in and put words in my mouth that were the complete _opposite_ of what I wanted to say!"

Vincent paused and gave her a guarded look. "...then what did you wish to say?" he inquired, his voice strangely calm and quiet in the midst of their quarrel.

Tifa huffed in exasperation and narrowed her eyes. "I just told you, the exact opposite of what you assumed," she bit out testily. "I do _not_ want to leave you, and I do _not_ want to 'be free to return to Cloud', as you so kindly put it. Furthermore, you have a godforsaken self-esteem issue and responsibility complex that we're going to have to resolve sooner or later, and-" she faltered when his arms dropped and he stepped towards her, "we need to talk about Cloud and Chaos and us," his arms wrapped around her, "and I still think we should use the shorter grocery line," he pulled her close to him, "and you have the worst sense of timing..." she trailed off, suddenly finding herself sniffling. "I'm not done being angry with you, you jerk," she warned him before burying her face in his dress shirt in an attempt to hide her weeping.

Why was she weeping? Bah! She was supposed to be strong, independent, tough Tifa, she had no reason to be crying...none at all, but he was gently stroking her hair and hell with it, she _felt_ like crying so she would.

There was something about love that always turned her back into a teenager, usually at the most unfortunate moments.

"...I'm sorry, Tifa," he murmured over her. "Sorry..." In a decisive movement, Vincent abruptly gathered her up in his arms and carried her over to the nearest bench, seating her in his lap and continuing to hold her to him. Tifa took a good sniff before turning her face up to look at him.

He looked, without question, absolutely wretched. Looked it, letting those emotions show on his expression, and for that she forgave him. Besides, the situation was like a dream...well, except for her constant sniffing and her make-up being all messed up from her crying, and the fact that quite a bit of the gunk was on his shirt due to her rubbing her face in it--but she was in his lap, in a moonlit garden, dressed in lovely clothes, and he was watching her with the most blatant expression of guilt and worry she had ever seen cross his face.

And she couldn't help wishing his hair was out of that ponytail...so why not finish the fairytale properly?

With deliberate care, Tifa reached up and pulled his hairtie away before running her fingers through his newly-freed tresses. "When we get back to Nibelheim," she began seriously, playing with the silky dark strands, "remind me to give you a red rose, okay?"

Vincent smiled, tenderly, beautifully. "That's a custom chiefly males fulfill," he gently informed her. "But I don't believe I can give you one any longer."

"What?" She froze. "Why not?"

He chuckled and leaned down to her ear, just like Cloud and yet oh-so differently. "You have no idea," he told her quietly, sincerely--_he's always so sincere_--"how deeply I'm in love with you. I would have to give you an ocean of roses before I could hope to feel satisfied."

"...you're too romantic for your own good," she muttered even as she reveled in his admission, then pulled his mouth down to meet hers. That was as much guidance as Vincent needed before once again, he skillfully took control and swept her away.

-----

"Rude," Reno buzzed in gleefully, "man, are we gonna hit gold with _this _one!"

* * *

AN: Just the epilogue left now! 


	4. Epilogue

**An Ocean of Roses**  
By kimetara  
Multipart  
Sequel to "Waves of Pain" and _Red Roses Mean Love_. References to "Petals" as a side story.

* * *

AN: To Cendrillo: Oh yes, I love reading reviews! All constructive criticism is seriously considered and appreciated, and happy reviews make my day. (Speaking of which, I'm glad you and most everybody else enjoyed Reno popping by. He's always fun to play with!)

* * *

****

Epilogue

". . . so you see, I stopped feeling in love with him at least a year ago." Tifa paused. "And when I...I mean, at first, I was worried that I was simply substituting you for Cloud, but as time went on, I..."

"I understand," Vincent gently cut her off, well-aware of how uncomfortable emotional confessions made her. He couldn't help feeling another pang of regret for accusing her of still being infatuated with Cloud, and he tightened his arm around her shoulders. Her left hand reached up and rested a moment on his remaining one, then returned to playing with the fingers of his claw.

For a moment it was quiet, a hush of relief permeating through the room with that taboo conversation over. The single lamp cast Tifa's living room into a mix of warm light and shadows, and faint music from their neighbors could be heard through the window. He could feel her head move against his chest as she peered at the metal, though for the life of him, he couldn't understand why she found it so fascinating. Then again, he also didn't understand why tonight she had wanted them to sit on the floor and lean back against the sofa, rather than simply sit on the sofa...but he didn't argue.

Tifa sighed and set the claw down, and he moved it to the side. Vincent still wasn't sure if she viewed it as a mechanism or a limb, but that was unimportant. He wasn't sure which he considered it either.

"Yes?" he prodded after another few seconds of silence.

"...what is it like, to be living with Chaos?"

Ah. Vincent slid his gaze away, off into the misty shade on the left. He had expected that inquiry, but to expect a thing and to face it were two completely different experiences. "It is...something one becomes used to."

"Mmm-hmm?" She twisted around and tilted her head to look up at him. He could tell she was trying to keep herself from appearing too curious, but he still couldn't miss her interest. Unfortunately, he had little to say on the matter.

"...imagine a second being in your mind. That is all." There was no need to inform her of Chaos' personality, and honestly, it wasn't one of much concern. He and the demon had...adjusted to one another.

Tifa half-frowned as she attempted to follow his suggestion. "So he knows what you're thinking?"

"Yes. ...I can temporarily block my thoughts, but if he wishes, then he can later go back and see what he missed," Vincent elaborated in an attempt to give Tifa a little more detail. "It's generally better to simply leave it be and expect him to decide against reviewing."

Tifa blinked. "Decide against reviewing? So he doesn't have constant access to what you're thinking?"

Vincent affirmed this with a small nod. "Not constant. He has periods of dormancy." Right now was one of those periods, although Vincent could feel Chaos stirring. To think about the demon was to summon him.

"And do you know what he's thinking?"

"I can."

She thoughtfully bit her lip. "What's that like?"

Vincent shrugged. "It depends on the thoughts."

"Oh." Tifa turned her eyes downwards towards the carpet, and he waited for her next question. "And...there's no way to remove him?"

_I'm not some minor parasite or a bumper sticker_, Chaos grumbled, but it lacked true resentment. Vincent inwardly smirked.

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied to Tifa. "There is a possibility he will disappear on his own or fall permanently dormant, as the other three have... He has been quiet more often of late."

_Only because I don't want to deal with your sickening human relationships. Did you really think I'd enjoy watching you two?_ Chaos spat in offended disgust.

_Then don't. I did not state that I regretted you falling dormant_, Vincent returned calmly.

_I'm not falling dormant, idiot_, he sneered._ You're not using me anymore. _

I haven't taken your form in quite a long time...

_You really are thick. Not that way. _

_Then what do you mean?_

_Chaos sighed in annoyance. Rage, savagery, apathy, you used to have them all, Vincent dear. Typical Turk baggage. But incase you haven't noticed, they don't seem to be around very much anymore. As for me,_ the demon smirked_, there isn't much vengeance left in you either. _

With that oddly compliant reply, Chaos receded back into the depths of his mind, apparently unable or uninterested in staying awake. Vincent's brows furrowed in mild confusion, but before he could ponder the answer further he stiffened, discomfited by the sudden realization that he had blanked out and Tifa was watching him intently. "Yes?" he inquired, hoping too much time hadn't passed since his last response.

"...nothing. Alright." She turned back around and, to his surprise, snuggled herself closer against his side. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she let out a small yawn, and after a moment of deliberation, he relaxed and lightly squeezed her arm.

"You should be in bed," he informed her.

"Mmm."

He half-smiled. "Come on, let's go." His reluctance didn't show as he stood up, giving Tifa plenty of time to stand with him.

"Alright, alright..." Hers was slightly more reluctant due to her tone and how slowly she moved, but beyond that she made no protest. "I love you, Vincent," she added, her tone deceptively casual.

He paused and a warm shiver traveled through his body. Vincent licked his lips and attempted a response, tried give voice to the reply that rose up his throat, but he simply couldn't-

She smiled at him, as understanding as he when she had been speaking about Cloud. "Good night. See you in the morning!" Tifa chirped and headed for the stairs. Vincent watched her go before trailing after, his eyes soft with the knowledge she'd be there at the dawn.

- finis -

* * *

AN: _Now_ I can declare this story arc officially complete. Many thanks to everybody who stayed with me for so long (over three years!); for all those that reviewed RRML asking for the sequel, again, this was written due to your encouragement. And for everybody who has read this story, I sincerely hope I've managed to repay your time and interest by making your day a little brighter. (If not, just imagine Reno whining about the unfairness of the movie production business, hehe.) 

Take care and happy reading!  
- kimetara


End file.
